First Day of Bionic Academy
“'First Day of Bionic Academy'” is the 24th episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It first aired on February 3, 2015. This is the 69th episode overall. Plot Leo finds out that he will be a student at the Bionic Academy. After being pushed over edge by a new rival and Donald dismissing him, he punches a structural beam and nearly sinks the island. Meanwhile, Adam gets a new pupill and Bree has to "babysit" Chase and Sebastian after the two got into a fight. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Guest Cast * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Videos Trivia * This episode is part 2 of the "Escape To The Bionic Island" story-arc. * Bree stated that she was acting like a mom, since she was trying to make Chase and Sebastian become friends again, and said she will make them snacks. * Chase and Sebastian got into an argument, making Sebastian leave with half of the group, and Chase with the other half. ** This was probably resolved at the ending where they worked together and talked it out. * Leo got frustrated by Spin, making him punch the wall of the Bionic Academy, almost causing it to sink into the ocean. ** He then blamed this on Spin. But then told the truth afterwards. ** Chase and Sebastian's group worked together to save the academy. * Spin stood up for Leo after everyone got mad at him for punching the wall of the academy. * Spin got upgraded a rank twice, while Leo is still a beginner. * Bionic soldiers get new names: like Spin, Bob, and Sebastian. ** Most of them were named after Donald himself, as he got to pick the names. Examples include Donald Junior (S-12), Donald the III, Dana, Donaldella and Donaldina. ** Spin got to choose his own name after displaying his ability, he also got a promotion for it. ** S-3 got to pick the name Sebastian despite Donald wanting to name him Julio. ** Bob got a name from Adam because no one else did. At first he was going for Theodore, but he liked Adam's suggestion (despite not being able to write it). * This episode features a new setting, the new Davenport Bionic Academy. * Bob said that he was the "only kid in the whole school" who could levitate. This is not true, as Chase can levitate as well. Then again, he could be excluding Chase as he is a mentor (or be unaware of it). Userbox Code:Academy Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Escape to Bionic Island story-arc Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Episodes with Krane's Bionic Soldiers Category:2015 Category:February Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:S-3 Related Pages